1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the sanitary collection and disposal of animal feces and whose basic principles are to intercept the feces with a bag before it reaches the ground, and provide a sanitary manner to seal and dispose of the bag.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the Humane Society of the United States there are “approximately 73 million dogs owned in the United States”. Animal waste, and dog waste in particular, creates pollution to the environment especially in urban areas where bacterial contamination can pose health risks to humans and other animals. The present invention helps alleviate this problem. It is a light weight device which is easy and sanitary to use and is environmentally friendly. The operator does not have to come in close contact with the fecal matter or handle the bag once the feces is in it. The invention is, therefore, very hygienic and convenient for the user and will encourage greater compliance of pooper scooper laws. Fines for breaking these laws in most cities can be up to $150.
Prior attempts have been made to solve this important problem of collecting canine fecal matter in a sanitary manner. However, they all appear to have shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,268 includes a drawing showing a dog standing up and excreting into a device held inches from the ground. Dogs usually squat before and while defecating, placing their rear very close to the ground. This fact makes the use of this device very cumbersome. The operator would have trouble getting it into a functional position under the dog. Another important point is how securely the bag is mounted on to the device. Without a robust method of securing the bag, it could easily fall off the device as the dog moves around. In addition the operator would have to put the device down and use two hands to tie the bag before disposal. This can be difficult while at the same time controlling a dog on a leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,050 describes a system requiring a bag to completely open up flat on the ground to catch the animal waste. But once opened, the bag is too big to be centrally placed under a dog without touching its hind legs. The only possible placement would result with the waste landing on the edge of the opened bag, which may cause it to easily fall off. The present invention, however, allows the user to place the bag squarely under the rump of the dog without any interference to the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,290 describes a device that requires the user to physically remove the bag from the device and seal it. The present invention, however, closes and seals the bag without the need of the user to touch the bag, keeping the process completely sanitary and hygienic. The mention of a wheel in a possible embodiment to support the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,290 implies its weight might be more than desirable for a long walk with a dog.
Of possible general, but probably lesser, relevance are the inventions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,924, 5,683,129, 5,718,469, 5,971,452, 6,039,370, 6,386,606 6,554,335, 6,471,267, 6,485,073 and 6,702,349.
The principle shortcoming of the prior art is that the user must handle the bag containing the dog excrement in order to remove it from the device and seal it before disposal. These tasks can be unsanitary, cumbersome, and somewhat difficult while at the same time controlling a dog on a leash.